A Timeless Romance
by Flower princess11
Summary: Starfire accidentally opens up more than a time window and the end result is that their past selves wind up in the present. Now Clockwork orders Danny and Starfire to retrieve them in order to send them back. What happens when both sets of Danny and Starfire cross paths and see what has become of their relationship? This is another side story to "A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance".
1. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 1: Uh Oh_**

_Takes Place Right After __**Three Magic Words**_

* * *

**A/N: **In order to understand this story, you must first read "**_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance_**" by _NeoMark._ This story is based on it. Also, be sure to check out my story "**_Do Over", _**which is also part of that cannon.

* * *

_In The Ghost Zone_

Clockwork, the mysterious, ever vigilant but benevolent ghostly Master of Time was doing what he does best, looking over the timeline, not just for his world, but multiple ones, including the world of a certain bubbly alien that has become very close to a certain friend of his, who Clockwork was also keeping a close eye on.

Danny and Starfire...

Today, Danny and Starfire had a certain.._.incident_...in which Starfire had a relapse when she was in the ghost zone and she began to chase after her bewildered boyfriend again, this time with a copy his own powers on her to make things even more interesting.

Clockwork wasn't worried since he knew that even at her most extreme, the sweet little alien princess would _never_ hurt Danny and as stubborn as he was at first, he knew that Danny returned her feelings and has now come to accept it and they are officially together as a couple.

Sure, Danny was freaked out by her chasing him again, but he knew that it was mostly because he was worried about Starfire's well being more than anything and Clockwork knew that his friend would have resolved things on his own, which is why he didn't bother to step in..

That _and_ because he had guests to entertain and with Danny and Starfire, there was never a dull moment and this was the most entertaining thing that has happened to them since Danny lost his memory and Starfire did their entire first meeting over with again, something that was both cute and hilarious, given just how much of a contrast those two events are...

Speaking of which, Clockwork was looking over the time windows the dear girl accidentally conjured up when she was here. He didn't see anything wrong, just visual of when Danny and Starfire first met, their first of many chases, their time in Paris, their time together in outer space and many other moments that made the poor girl feel guilty, even though Danny has forgiven her and now returns her affections and he bounced back quickly after the whole thing.

Even if he wasn't ready for this little gem...

"_**I love you..."**_Clockwork heard Starfire say when he saw Danny saying goodbye to Starfire after their date today, which lead to a rather awkward moment between the two super powered lovebirds.

Both were in shock and Starfire quickly said that it was the influence of the Ghost Zone's energy that made her say that, though he then saw that after Danny left, that even she wasn't sure about that.

"Poor girl..love really is hard when you are young...'Clockwork said, before smiling as he knew that regardless, Danny's feelings for her won't lessen from that little outburst.

Clockwork continued checking over things...until

"Wait...What is this?...'Clockwork said as he noticed something was off here in his tower.

He got a closer look and his eyes widened, before he shook his head in almost exasperation

"Oh, those two...'Clockwork sighed as he could literally see where things will go from here and he knows what he had to do, he activated his time staff and soon was gone to go handle the situation

The thing that got Clockwork's attention was a certain time window...to a certain period of time...but it was not a_ time_ _window.._.

A _time_ _portal_...and it's _still_ open...

Oh dear...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Amity Park_

Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, the half ghost teen hero, the duly deputized protector of Amity Park and the boyfriend of the beautiful intergalactic super heroine Starfire, was busy getting ready for bed, after having a long, very..um...busy day with his loving girlfriend.

You see, Danny had taken Starfire to the Ghost Zone in hopes of introducing her to Clockwork and for her to help him with his typical hero duties, however, an accident in the lab had resulted with Starfire gaining a copy of his powers for a few hours and to make matters worse, while Starfire has more or less developed an immunity to his ghostly energy, she still could be effected by a _**large**_ dose of ghostly energies, such as the kinds you could get when you were in the ghost zone.

In other words, Starfire went love crazy on him again and while he had his powers, so did she and she could still keep up with him...he even blushed when he thought about whenever she used his duplication powers and all of the Starfire's basically dog piled him, wanting to smother him with her affection from all angles.

He could still remember when all four of those Starfire's ganged up on him and pinned him on the bed to make out with him..in an event Danny never even dreamed of happening to him.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Earlier that day_

_Danny was now laid back, shirtless on the bed in the Opt Center, while the four copies of his girlfriend were still super love struck and now had their arms around him, though this time, they promised to be gentle._

_"Oh darling...commence with the puckering up...'Starfire 1 said as she started kissing him on the lips while Starfire 2 and 3 were nuzzling both sides of his cheeks and Starfire 4 was kissing him on the neck._

_Danny's face was burning red from this but he kissed the Starfire that was kissing him back, since he had to get this out of her system faster._

_He just hoped she didn't get too wild, like she promised..._

_**MUAH!~**_

_Soon that Starfire kissed him and then the girls switched and thankfully, they weren't being too rough this time around. Another Starfire started kissing him, using her tongue while two Starfire's were working on his neck and another Starfire was lightly kissing his still shirtless torso._

_This continued for a while and Danny was still blushing and sweating but a part of him, the part of him that he usually felt when Starfire got wild like this and that he tried to ignore during times like this, was acting up...and he was enjoying this to an extent._

_"Heh...As much as I hate to admit this...isn't this every guys fantasy...to have more than one version of his girl being all over hi?..."Danny thought as he was in the middle of smooching with Starfire 3 and then moved to Starfire 2, while the rest of the copy of his girlfriend continued to shower him with all of their affection from all angles.  
_

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Danny blushed profusely as he tried to shake his head.

The whole experience was super hot and super dangerous...just like Starfire when he first met her and despite it all, he is a one girl kind of man.

Emphasis when he says _**one girl...**_

However, he managed to get her back to normal and they still had a pretty great date in the end...even if Starfire still had some residual effect when told him that she loves him...but he knows that was just the ghostly energy talking, she said so herself, so no need to worry about that.

"_Geez_...what a day...'Danny said after taking a showed, drying himself up and then noticing when he passed by a mirror, a little something all over his neck that his girlfriend had left on him during her love frenzy.

Something that made him blush again

"Oh man...If mom and dad ever see _that_...'Danny groaned.

It's a _**hickey,**_ not one but several all across his neck. He knew where they came from. It was when Starfire was still acting hormonal and could still duplicate, when one Starfire kissed him on the lips, the others kissed him in other places, including his neck and apparently his girlfriend seems to enjoy giving him love bites almost as much as giving him her hugs and kisses.

Thankfully, his healing factor is beginning to kick in and they should be gone by morning like with most of his scars and bruises, but if either of his parents see it, he would be in for one really awkward conversation.

Danny quickly put on his Pajamas, borrowed some aloe very from the hall closet, rubbed it on his neck, along with a cold compress. It should help speed up his healing factor's process.

"Time to get some shut eye...'Danny said as he was now getting ready for bed.

Tomorrow is Monday and he hoped the ghosts will actually take a night off for once.

However, before Danny could even hall asleep, he felt a familiar blue mist come from his mouth and he groaned.

"Oh man, is one night too much to ask?..'Danny loudly complained.

"In this case, yes...'A disembodied voice said and Danny blinked.

He knew that voice and he knew that it's not a threat.

'Clockwork?..."Danny said as the time master appeared in his room, in his child-like form.

"Hello, Danny...'Clockwork greeted his young friend.

'What are you doing here? Is...Is something wrong with Starfire or something?...'Danny asked in worry.

The last time his friend came to him like this, those lizard creeps had kidnapped Starfire and he had to go and save her from them, which he did, even if he had to deal with her lousy sister Blackfire and that bigoted creep Val-whatever.

What's wrong, now?

"Do not worry, your girlfriend is not in danger...however...we...um...have a situation...'Clockwork said and Danny raised his brow.

'A situation?...'Danny asked.

What situation is he talking about?

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_The Problem_**

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out "**_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance"_** and **_"Do Over"_** in order to get the plot that this story is based on. I also would like to thank _NeoMark_ for letting me make this little side story and for helping me with the title. You rock, my friend.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. The Problem

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 2: The Problem_**

_Previously_

_'Clockwork?..."Danny said as the time master appeared in his room, in his child-like form._

_"Hello, Danny...'Clockwork greeted his young friend._

_'What are you doing here? Is...Is something wrong with Starfire or something?...'Danny asked in worry._

_The last time his friend came to him like this, those lizard creeps had kidnapped Starfire and he had to go and save her from them, which he did, even if he had to deal with her lousy sister Blackfire and that bigoted creep Val-whatever._

_What's wrong, now?_

_"Do not worry, your girlfriend is not in danger...however...we...um...have a situation...'Clockwork said and Danny raised his brow._

_'A situation?...'Danny asked._

_What situation is he talking about?_

* * *

After about five minutes of explaining the situation, Danny was slacked jawed; his eyes were wide, his jaw was hanging and he couldn't move until a few moments and…well…

**_"_****_WHAT?!..."_**Danny shouted at the top of his lungs, only to cover his mouth, due to realizing how loud he is and that it is late and that he is also not the only person who lives in this house.

'Danny! What's going on in there?!...'The booming voice of his father could be heard.

"Um…nothing dad…I...uh...I just woke up from a dream…'Danny lied quickly, not wanting either of his parents to come in here.

"Are you okay, sweetie?...'His mother's voice could be heard.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…no need to worry…'Danny said, not wanting his parents to come in here, even if Clockwork controls time.

**_"_****_KEEP IT DOWN!..._**'Jazz could also be heard.

Once that was over, Danny looked to the ghostly master of time in shock over he has just been told.

"Are you kidding me?...'Danny exclaimed as he raised his arms in exasperation but Clockwork shook his head.

"I do not _**kid**_ about such matters, Danny, you know that…see for yourself but first put this on…"Clockwork said as he placed a time medallion on his friend.

Danny was about to say something, only for the ghostly time master to beat him to it.

"Do not worry about Starfire...just come with me…"Clockwork said as he teleported Danny to his Clock Tower and they were now in front of what looked to be an opened time portal which leads to Amity Park…today's Amity Park.

Clockwork also opened a new time window to show him the entire event.

It seems that the time portal was linked between his and Starfire's time in Paris, and he could see just one of the many chases they had.

He also saw a time portal be where it _**shouldn't**_ be.

"It seems that while your girlfriend was busy scrolling over the time windows while you two were here…'Clockwork said as he showed Starfire doing that on the time screen.

"While she tried to get rid of them, she accidentally touched something she shouldn't have…she accidentally activated a time portal when she allowed two time windows to collide…and now we have a problem…'Clockwork said as he showed what happened next.

It was their time at the Louvre, after Starfire pounced on him near the Thinker and then he snuck away while she was distracted by talking to the French police.

**_"_**_**I got to hide…I got to hide…**"Danny said as he crawled away and once he turned a corner, he started running._

_He kept looking back, worried that Starfire would suddenly come after him that he didn't even notice that a time portal appear until he nearly barreled inside._

**_"_**_**What? A time portal?…here?..**.'Danny questioned, before an idea came to him._

**_"_**_**It must be from Clockwork…weird, he usually just appears in person…**'Danny questioned._

_However, before he could think about it, a new voice was heard._

_"__**Phantom, come back to me my darling…Your mate of the soul is starting to feel the loneliness…**'Starfire called in a sing-song voice.  
_

_Danny didn't even think anymore, he just quickly flew inside, thinking that he would be at Clock Tower. However, Starfire had seen him fly inside it and she immediately followed him in, not noticing or caring about the strange time portal…just that her beloved flew inside._

**_"_**_**Wait for me, my white haired future prince!…**"Starfire shouted as she flew inside after him, unaware that time portal didn't send them where they were expecting._

Present Danny saw this and smacked his forehead in embarrassment but then blinked.

"Wait…technically speaking…why can't me and Starfire remember that and is time going to change?..."Danny asked.

"Let me handle that…I put a special spell on the time medallion on you so you can't be affected by any changes in the time stream made by those two…'Clockwork said.

"Okay, so where did my past self and my girlfriend's past self ended up?...'Danny asked.

"Here…'Clockwork pointed to a new screen.

Danny was surprised to see that they both ended up in Amity Park, which his past self looked confused.

_"__**Hey, how did I end up back home?..**.'Danny questioned out loud after stepping out of the time portal to see that it is Amity Park and that it looks to be night time._

_Unfortunately for him, he felt a pair of strong but smooth arms around his torso and he looked on his horror to see that it was Starfire._

**_"_**_**This is your home, darling? I do not know how you brought us here but it seems to be the lovely, I want to see all of it!…**"Past Starfire said happily as she began nuzzling his cheek before kissing it three times_

**_"_****_AHHH!..._**_'__Past Danny screamed as he managed to wriggle out of her grasp and fly as fast as he could, while his amorous would-be lover chased after him._

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE FOLLOWED ME HOME!.**..'Past Danny yelled as he was still being chased, trying to get away from his overly amorous alien admirer. (try saying that three times fast)._

_"**COME BACK, DARLING!..."**__Past Starfire shouted as she continued to chase after her love interest, determined to catch him and shower him with all of the affection she has for him...which is **A LOT! **_

_They were both unaware of what time…. and what **day** it is._

"Wait…you mean that…they are out there…in Amity Park…**_right now?!..._**'Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, and I need you and Starfire to get them before they get into trouble…'Clockwork said and Danny looked stunned.

"Wait…aren't **_you_** supposed to be the time master.. why do we have to do it?.."Danny asked only for Clockwork to send him a _**displeased**_ look and…well, while Clockwork is mostly a peaceful ghost, that doesn't mean he can't look intimidating when he tries and while he didn't look mad per say, he still didn't look like the kind of guy you want to risk setting off.

"Because it's your and Starfire's fault that they are here in the first place…yours for bringing her to my tower and not keeping an eye on her and hers for going through my items without asking, so therefore, it is your responsibility to get them…"Clockwork said and Danny backed a bit, realizing his point.

"Oh man, what do you want us to do?...'Danny asked.

"First, I need you to go get Starfire and inform her what happened , and make sure to give her this time medallion…"Clockwork said as he handed said item to the white haired boy. "After that I need you two to gather your past selves…try and tire them out and then I will try and send them back and I will figure out a way to prevent this from changing the timeline…'Clockwork said and Danny nodded.

"And here I was hoping for a goodnight sleep…'Danny muttered, realizing, he has a long night ahead of him now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Jump City_

Starfire was in the middle of getting for bed, having changed into her pink night gown. She now laid on her bed, next to silky, still thinking over the day she has just had with her beloved Danny Phantom.

She still could not believe that she went crazy again and made her boyfriend feel uncomfortable once again. She feels so embarrassed. She thought for sure that she had been cured of his influence but it seems she is still susceptible to it if she is in the ghost zone…

'It looks like I cannot enter the zone of ghosts anymore…at least for now..'Starfire sighed as she petted Silky, who purred as he rubbed against her leg.

Despite what happened, the effects wore off, Danny forgave her and they still managed to have a good time together…only for things to get awkward after she blurted out that she _**loves**_ him.

Why did she tell him that? Even she isn't so sure. At first, she thought that she was under the influence of the Ghost Zone energy but she had been normal for hours.

_"Just what is happening to me?._..'Starfire thought to herself as she sighed.

She has something wonderful with Danny, why is her heart and mind trying to make it so complicated?

"Starfire?..."She heard Danny's voice and gasped.

"Darling?...'Starfire questioned as she watched her boyfriend faze into her room.

"Hey, Starfire…I…oh…'Danny looked away when he noticed that she was in a night gown.

Starfire looked down and smiled. Her night gown is actually pretty modest but then again, her Danny can still be rather shy, so she grabbed her blanket and put in on her.

"I am the decent, Darling…'Starfire said and Danny looked back to her.

"Oh, good…"Danny said and then noticed something crawling to him and picked it up.

It was a strange, worm like creature.

"Um..Starbolts…what is this?..."Danny asked as he held the weird worm maggot thing and Starfire smiled.

"I do believe that it is time to commence with the introducing…Danny, I would like to introduce you to my beloved pet Silky…"Starfire said as she little worm creature started wiggling around.

Danny raised a brow. He has seen many strange stuff and he knew Starfire is an alien, so maybe he shouldn't be surprise that she has such an 'exotic" kind of pet.

"Uh…hi, Silky…'Danny said and the little maggot thing made little strange noise and it wiggled more in his hands and Starfire giggle.

"He is liking you…'Starfire said with a giggle while Danny gently placed the little maggot creature down, who crawled in circles around the two of them

'So, I assume that he is from Tameran too?...'Danny asked.

"No…Silky is from Earth…the story, it is long…but first, what brings you here, Danny? Is something wrong?...'Starfire asked in concern.

"Sort of…I'll explain everything, but first, put this on…'Danny said as he handed her the time medallion.

Starfire blinked at it, but did as he was told.

"I thank you for the present, darling…but why did you not wait to give it to me on our next date?...'Starfire said as she eyed the medallion.

It's not exactly what she would call **"_pretty_"** but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It's not exactly a _present_ Starfire…it's a time medallion…"Danny said.

"A time medallion?.,.."Starfire questioned.

"Yeah, do you remember Clockwork, the guy that I mentioned earlier today?...'Danny asked and Starfire nodded.

"Well…there seems to be a problem…'Danny said and Starfire looked concern.

"What nature of problem are you referring to?...'Starfire asked.

"The story is pretty long…I mean, it's a long story…you might want to sit down first…'Danny said as he and Starfire sat on her bed as he began to explain the entire situation to his girlfriend.

Once he was done, they both knew that neither would get much sleep tonight.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Past and Present Love _**

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Father's Day, everyone :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **How's this for a surprise?

**Qazse: **We shall see in the next chapter.

**Miss Geek: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Past and Present Love

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 3: Past and Present Love_**

Present Day Danny and Starfire soon arrived back to Amity Park in a flash of light thanks to the jewel that Danny had.

They appeared back in Danny's room and Danny notices that it was the same time when he had left, no doubt Clockwork's handiwork.

"Allow me to see that I straighten the story..." Starfire began... "The one who you refer to as "_Clockwork"_ says that our past selves, from our time in Paris, have been brought to this day?..."Starfire asked again.

"Yeah and he is expecting is round them up before something bad happens .."Danny said while Starfire still looked confused.

"What I am not in the understanding is that neither you or I even _recall_ such an event...I do believe that I would remember such a thing since, hormonal or not, I have time traveled before..."Starfire said.

"Wait..._you have?_!..."Danny asked, almost surprised as his girlfriend nodded.

"Yes, it was a few months ago when me and my friends had to deal with a villain who stole a device that controls time and I wound up 20 years into the future..."Starfire said, recalling that event ans the sad fates that befell her friends because they had drifted apart.

"Wow... how'd you come bac?...wait...no...story later...we still got to find ourselves...so to speak..."Danny said and Starfire nodded.

"I am still not understanding how we do not recall this whole thing..."Starfire repeated.

"I don't get it either, Starbolts but I am sure Clockwork has some explanation...look, lets just find those two, calm them down and then have Clockwork send them back..and soon, since I still have school tomorrow..."Danny said and Starfire nods her head.

"So, what shall be the plan, darling?..."Starfire asked.

"Simple...we search all over town, find our past selves and round them up before they do something they shouldn't..."Danny said as he and Starfire flew out of his room and were now in the air.

Starfire looked around and could see how big Amity Park really is, and how their search might not be that easy, especially at night...

"I believe that if we were to separate, we would have a better chance of finding our past selves at a much faster rate..."Starfire suggested

"Good idea, Starbolts...but first, take this..."Danny said as he pulled something from his pocket and handed them to her.

They looked like earrings.

"Earrings?..."Starfire asked

"Not really...they are the Fenton Phones...we can use these to communicate since I don't have that communicator thing on me right now..."Danny said.

"I too had left it back in my room due to leaving so abruptly..."Starfire said as she quickly put said devices on and her boyfriend explained to her how they worked and how to contact him.

"Okay, so here is the plan again... I'll go this way and you go that way..."Danny said as he pointed in two separate directions..."We will both fly around until we spot our past selves since I am pretty sure they will both be together...if either of us happen to find them, we'll call on the Fenton Phones, meet up and then deal with them..."Danny explained his plan.

"Agreed..."Starfire said as she nodded.

Danny was about to leave, but not before saying this

"Be careful, Kory..."Danny said softly to her.

"I will..I promise...please be careful as well, Danny..." Starfire said and Danny nodded.

The two super powered lovebirds shared a quick kiss before separating to go locate their misplaced past selves.

Wherever they are right now...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Another Part Of The City_

A chase was happening as a white haired boy flew desperately to avoid getting caught in the clutches of a red haired girl who was pursuing him with hearts in her eyes .

They were Past Danny and Past Starfire, still caught in the amorous, one sided chase.

"_**COME BACK, MY DARLING! I HAVE A LARGE KISS I WANT TO GIVE YOU!..**_."Past Starfire said as she held her arms open for him.

_**"NO THANKS!**_..."Past Danny shouted as he tried desperately to fly faster and stay out of her reach.

"Please stop with the game of the hard to get!..."Past Starfire flirtatiously called but her _"boyfriend"_ who kept flying back.

"I just got to keep flying, ditch her and get back home and find a way to fix dads device...maybe then I- _**AH!**_

Past Danny had been so distracted by trying to think up a plan, that he momentarily hesitated and Past Starfire eventually caught him, forcing them to land on the roof of a nearby building, with the poor half ghost hero now coming to and to his horror, saw that his really pretty stalker was now on top of his, looking at him lovingly.

"Now, what part of the affections were we?..."Starfire playfully as while Danny gulped and started shaking a bit under her .

_"I...I.."_

"Oh, yes...Now I am remembering ..we were at here..."Starfire said before giving him a long kiss on the lips, even slipping her tongue in as well.

"_Mmmr...Mfth...Mmmrrr..._" Danny made muffled sounds, trying to tell her to stop but Starfire didn't notice, she just kept kissing him and kissing him...

_**MUAH!~**_

After a full minute of tongue and lip contact, Starfire finally separated for a breath, before nuzzling his cheek, while Danny was still having trouble breathing and his face was very much red as he was once again trapped in the arms of his would-be girlfriend.

_"Oh man, how the heck do I get out of this?.._."Danny thought as the alien girl kissed him yet again, before laying on his chest and looking lovingly into his wide, semi-terrified eyes.

"Oh Darling, I am so happy to be with you..."Starfire said as she kissed him twice on the right cheek..." You have no idea how I feel each time we express our affection and desires for the other..."She kisses him three times on his left cheek..."And I am eager to spend even more time with you as we get to know more about the other..."Starfire said as she quickly kissed him on the lips.

Danny had been struggling, only to atop when he heard that last bit before she kissed him.

_**"WHAT?! MORE TIME TOGETHER?!..**_."Danny shouted, only to be kisses again.

"Why yes, my handsome future prince...and since this village is your home ..I want to see everything about your home and soon, I would even like to meet your friends and even your family when we are ready to tell them about our relationship..."Starfire said happily and Danny's eyes widened when she said she now wants to meet his family, which is suppose to be some big milestone for couples, which they totally are_** NOT!**_

"_SHE WANTS TO MEET** MY FAMILY?!**..._"The ghostly boy thought in shock...before he reacted.

"No way!..."Danny shouted as he finally managed to squirm out of her grasp and flew as fast as he could.

Instead of immediately going after him, Starfire had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh...are we moving too fast again?..."Starfire asked but got no answer as he kept flying away to find a safe hiding place to get away from the oblivious but amorous alien girl.

* * *

_With Past Danny_

"Not good, not good..."Danny cursed, unable to believe that she now knows where he lives.

How the heck is he going to deal with this?..

"Keep calm, Fenton...just stay out of her sight until you can get dad's stupid device fixed and things will work out..."He said as he looked back.

He didn't see Starfire yet...

Good...

Danny continued with his flight, even chuckling a bit over having managed to escape..only to stop and even pale a but when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Phantom...darling!...Please come back, you don't need to be shy around me!...""He could still hear her calling for him.

Danny kept flying, at least happy that he is back in his own town, a place he knew like the back of his hand.

He kept flying, determined to get away from his sweet but scary stalker until he could think up a better plan, unaware that soon, he would realize that while he is in his home town...it is not the Amity Park _he_ had been in previously.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Present Starfire_

"Any sign of them, Starfire?..."Present Danny asked over the Fenton Phones.

"None yet, darling .."Present Starfire said as she kept flying and looking for any body who looked like her and her boyfriend.

"I don't see anything either, but don't worry...they are around here someplace..."Present Danny said on the other end.

Starfire heard his hangup and sighed before she kept searching around, though her mind was on their past selves.

How Past Danny was likely trying to get away from her past self, who was too deep in attraction to notice and mistake his resistance for _"shyness"._

She looked down as she kept flying, feeling embarrassed by her past actions and how insensitive and oblivious she had been in the past and even earlier today because of that accursed ghostly energy that made her come off too strong to her beloved.

_"The sooner I locate them..the better things will be..._"Starfire whispered to herself but she was still thinking deeply over her entire situation and relationship with her darling Danny.

Present Starfire was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and before she knew it, she painfully crashes into another flying creature in the air, which caused them both to to land to the ground...painfully.

_**"AH!..."**_

_**AH!..."**_

_"W-What?..._"Starfire thought as she came to ..only to feel her body and her lips were against something ..

Something soft...and _familiar._

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of wide, glowing green eyes of a very red face looking back at her and she realized who it was and what she was doing.

She had accidentally crashed into her boyfriend and their lips unintentionally met..

* * *

_With Present Danny_

Present Danny had just finished talking to his girlfriend, before continuing with his own search foe their time misplaced doppelgangers.

"I still cant believe this...literally looking for my past self at night...I guess I can scratch that off of my "_Weird things that only happen to me"_ list..."Danny muttered as he looked left in right, trying to find any sign of his past self and the past self of Starfire.

However, as Danny kept flying, he didn't realize until it was too late that something crashed into him and they landed onto the ground...painfully.

_**"AH!..."**_

_**AH!..."**_

"_Huh?..._"Present Danny thought as he came to and soon noticed something.

His body and his lips were against something soft...and _familiar._

He quickly opened his eyes and soon found a pair of very green eyes, right down to the sclera eyes were looking back to him.

He soon realized that he had crashed into Starfire and was now in an accidental kiss with her.

* * *

Present Starfire pulled away in surprise by the accidental but not unwanted kiss.

"Oh my, are you alright, darling?..."She asked, concerned that her boyfriend might have gotten hurt.

However, to her surprise, he suddenly looked scared about something.

"_**S-Starfire?!..."**_

"What's wrong, darling? You are not hurt, right?..."Starfire asked, only for him to suddenly to get up and jump away from her, like something had spooked him.

"Whats wrong?!...*Starfire asked, only for her beloved to start flying...

_Away_ from her...

Confused and worried, Starfire went after him to make sure that he is alright...

"Darling, come back...whats wrong?..."Starfire called but he just kept flying.

"Please leave me be!..."Danny shouted as he kept flying away, like he is scared.

Starfire was confused...until she noticed that his strange behavior...he is trying to _avoid_ her, even when earlier, he was perfectly normal and now he is suddenly acting...like he _used_ to act around her...

_**Wait...**_

_"Wait ..he is fleeing from me...does this mean that-_

"Darling?!..."Starfire called but he kept flying faster.

Yep, that confirms it.

This isn't the Danny that is her boyfriend but his past self ..from when he was still afraid of her.

He is so afraid that he is still fleeing from her...and it made Starfire feel sad and ashamed that her past actions had made him like this at one point.

"_Was I really **that** bad to him?.._.'Starfire thought in worry.

However,a new thought came to her mind that momentarily distracted her from it.

"Wait..if this is Danny's _**past**_ self..then...where is_** mine?**._.."Starfire asked out loud.

* * *

_Back with Present Danny_

Present Danny pulled away in surprise by the accidental but not unwanted kiss.

"Starfire? Are you okay?..."Danny said as he quickly got up and helped her up.

Starfire took his hand and got up...

"Darling...you kissed me..."Starfire said and Danny didn't notice the unusual way she said that.

"Yeah, I guess...Sorry that I crashed into you, I didn't see where I was going...are you, okay, babe? You're not hurt, right?...""Danny apologized.

"I am unharmed, my darling...do not be worrying .."Starfire said.

"Oh, good..."Danny said as he was about to float away, only to finally notice that she _still_ isn't letting go of his hand.

He then looked and finally noticed the bedroom eyes that she was giving Danny could ask about it, she suddenly pulled him close, wrapped her arms around his neck... _tightly_ and is now looking deeply into his eyes.

"I am very much touched to see just how much you care, darling...let me show you how much..."Starfire said as she pulled him in and plants a _**big**_ kiss on him.

Danny was momentarily caught off guard by the kiss and despite himself, kissed her back, which didn't go unnoticed by the extraterrestrial beauty.

_**MUAH!~**_

When they pulled away, and Danny was about to say something, only for her to plant another kiss on him, this time longer than the last one. Danny was surprised when she started using her tongue and tried to pull away, only for the beautiful but rough girl to pull him back for another kiss, refusing to let him go.

As her kisses got more intense, Danny started to get a **_really_** bad feeling about this whole thing.

_"Oh man is she under the influence again?!..."_Danny thought as he was about to faze out, only for her to squeeze him too hard in her hug

"Oh, darling...I am so happy to see that you are having the feelings for me again..."Starfire said as she kept hugging him tightly and nuzzling his right cheek

Danny eventually managed to pull himself away and landed on his butt. He was about to try and fly away, only for Starfire to grab him by the legs, pulled him back in and started kissing him all over his face.

"Starfire...Starfire!..."Danny shouted in between the kisses, still shocked by her extreme behavior returning so suddenly, even though nothing could have caused it this time and she has been free from any ghostly influence. He was so shocked that he even forgot that he could just become intangible at this point.

"Oh, Phantom..."Starfire sighed as she started hugging him...tightly.

When he heard what she just called him, his eyes widened in a panic as he stopped struggling in shock

_"She called me** "Phantom"**...not "**Danny".**.."_He registered.

She hasn't called him that since before they started over and ever since they started going out for real, she just called him Danny or some pet name...which could only mean one thing...

This isn't the Starfire that is his girlfriend...this is her **_past_** self.

Her sweet, well meaning but super aggressive, Phantom crazy past self who just wanted to kiss and cuddle him and never let him go.._**.ever!**_

_"Uh oh.._."

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Awkward and Complicated_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse: **Nah, I thought this would have been funnier...

**Invader Johnny: **Yeah, I suppose it is.

**Runeion: **Yeah...that would have been something, LOL!

**Miss Geek: **How was it so far, my friend?

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Awkward and Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 4: Awkward and Complicated_**

_Previously_

_"Oh, darling...I am so happy to see that you are having the feelings for me again..."Starfire said as she kept hugging him tightly and nuzzling his right cheek_

_Danny eventually managed to pull himself away and landed on his butt. He was about to try and fly away, only for Starfire to grab him by the legs, pulled him back in and started kissing him all over his face._

_"Starfire...Starfire!..."Danny shouted in between the kisses, still shocked by her extreme behavior returning so suddenly, even though nothing could have caused it this time and she has been free from any ghostly influence. He was so shocked that he even forgot that he could just become intangible at this point._

_"Oh, Phantom..."Starfire sighed as she started hugging him...tightly._

_When he heard what she just called him, his eyes widened in a panic as he stopped struggling in shock_

_"She called me** "Phantom"**...not "**Danny".**.."He registered._

_She hasn't called him that since before they started over and ever since they started going out for real, she just called him Danny or some pet name...which could only mean one thing..._

_This isn't the Starfire that is his girlfriend...this is her **past** self._

_Her sweet, well meaning but super aggressive, Phantom crazy past self who just wanted to kiss and cuddle him and never let him go..**.ever!**_

_"Uh oh..." _

* * *

Present Starfire was currently trying to contact Danny, the Danny that is _her_ boyfriend, over what just happened.

"Hello...Darling, it is I, Starfire, I have located your past self, who apparently mistook me for my past self and is fleeing from me...he is heading West of here, but I have yet to see my own past self..."Starfire said into the Fenton Phones and awaited a reply from her boyfriend.

After a few moments, she got one.

_"Hey Starbolts, I...I think I found her...and-_

"_**OH DARLING!..**_." Was also heard.

She heard her beloved screaming, the sounds of a struggle and then her beloved speaking in a hushed, hurried voice with a lot of wind in the back ground, meaning that he was flying..._fast._

_**'**I'm in the South West side of the city...Try and go to the park and I'll meet you-...**AH!"**_

That was the last thing heard from Danny's end before static.

Present Starfire heard this and looked stunned and then looked sad, before shaking her head and flying to where Danny told her to meet him.

All the while, trying not to feel embarressed over what her time displaced doppleganger is doing right now and wondering how she ever allowed herself to behave in such a manner.

_"Don't worry, Danny...we shall fix this...somehow._..'Starfire thought as she kept flying to her destination.

* * *

_A few moments ago_

_With Danny_

Danny eventually managed to dislodge himself from his girlfriend's past selves grasp and tried flying away, trying hard to keep out of her hands but past Starfire kept chasing him, and if she were a cartoon character, there would be little pink cartoony hearts floating above her head as she kept chasing him.

"Please wait for me, my darling!..."Past Starfire said, chasing after Danny Phantom.

Even though, unknown to her, it is not the Danny Phantom she has gotten to know..._yet_ at least.

_"Geez...first the Ghost Zone Energy made her crazy and now this...it's almost like the universe gets a kick out of her chasing me like how Pepe Le Pew chases that black cat with the stripe.._."Danny thought as he kept trying to escape past Starfire.

Suddenly, he got a message from Starfire_ ...His_ Starfire on the Fenton Phones.

"_Hello...Darling, it is I, Starfire, I have located your past self, who apparently mistook me for my past self and is fleeing from me...he is heading West of here, but I have yet to see my own past self..._"Present Starfire said to him and Present Dany was relieved to hear her voice.

"Hey Starbolts...I...I think I found her...and-

"_**OH DARLING!..**_." Past Starfire shouted as she suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly, causing Present Danny to yelp a bit at the sudden contact.

He tried hard to push her back to keep her from stealing another kiss, but she is persistent and ended up kissing both his cheeks and hugged him even tighter, making it harder for Danny to breath.

After a few moments of struggling, he managed to break free, fly as fast as he could and spoke quickly into the Fenton Phones to the one Starfire he felt the safest around.

**'**I'm in the South West side of the city...Try and go to the park and I'll meet you-..._**AH!"**_

Past Starfire had grabbed one of his boots and pulled him in and started making kissy faces but Danny managed to break free once again and she chased him yet again as well. Danny eventually managed to fly away faster and landed in an alley, needing to take a deep breath and he looked around, not seeing the time misplaced red haired girl.

"I think I lost her..." Danny said as he took another deep breath.

He was about to leave to go meet up with _his_ Starfire, only for someone to crash into him, making him land on the ground and them being on top of him.

"I found you, my handsome future patriogilf, now let us resume our passion and affections, shall we..."Past Starfire said before kissing him on the lips and Danny, while struggling, briefly stopped for a moment when her tongue entered his mouth once more and he couldn't help but think this.

_"Is this technically cheating or something?..."_Danny thought as the Past Starfire continued to tongue him.

Then again, when Starfire could duplicate, they all made him make out with them at the same time but only because they were all together. Past Starfire is getting more intense with her kisses and if Present Danny doesn't do something soon, he would be here for hours, even worse if he lets himself forget that this isn't his Starfire and he does something stupid.

After almost two full minutes of intense, one sided making out, Starfire pulled away and now started nuzzling his cheek again.

"_I got to think of something fast before she wants to play tonsil hockey again._."Danny thought as Starfire kept nuzzling his cheek.

He saw a convenience store on the other side of the street and got an idea.

'Hey Starfire...that store over there sells great mustard.."Danny said quickly and he took it as a good sign when her grip on him lessened when she perked up.

"Oh, glorious idea, Darling...I shall go get us some of the tasty yellow beverage..."Starfire said as she floated inside.

Present Danny bolted as soon as she stepped in, taking advantage of this rare moment of freedom.

"I should have thought of that ages ago...now for my Starfire..."Present Danny thought as he flew quickly to get away from here before the time misplaced girl finished making her purchase and noticed his absence.

* * *

_At The Park_

Present Starfire currently landed in the middle of the park and looked around, hoping to find _her_ Danny.

"Danny...Danny...Darling, are you here?..."Present Starfire called.

"Over here, Kory...'Present Danny said as he appeared out of a bush, much to the red haired alien princess's confusion.

"Why were you hiding behind that earthly shrub, darling?..."Present Starfire asked and Danny looked a little sheepish.

'Sorry...I...wasn't sure yet if it was you-you or past-you..."Present Danny said with an embarressed look on his face.

Present Starfire sighed.

"I had found your past self but he eluded me and I am assuming you came across my past self and eluded her as well...'Present Starfire said.

"Yeah...and...uh...Kory, before I managed to get away, your past self sort of...kissed me...I didn't kiss back since it wasn't the you I am dating now...'Present Danny said, not wanting to have secrets in their relationship but also, not wanting to get her mad or jealous.

He saw that _his_ Starfire, his Starbolts, his Kory had an unreadable expression on her face and he wasn't sure what she is thinking right now. This is what she asked him.

'Why did you not simply use your powers to escape?...'Present Starfire asked but it wasn't so much an accusation as it was just genuine curiosity.

"I would have but this is time travel, Clockwork doesn't want us to mess up time even more than we already did...'Present Danny said with a sigh.

Present Starfire said nothing and for a moment, Present Danny thought she might be upset over the kiss. However, she did speak up.

"I am sorry that my past self has made you uncomfortable again, Danny...'Starfire said, looking down, shame visible on her face.

Danny saw this and sent her a sympathetic look, knowing she is sorry over something she didn't have control over, past or present.

"Hey...don't be like that, you know that I never blamed you..."Present Danny said as he caressed her face, making her smile at that.

"But still...I-

Starfire was silenced when Danny gently kissed her on the forehead, floating a few inches above ground to do so before landing back to the ground. He was looking into her eyes...and since she is slightly taller than him, he looked up into her eyes but it didn't change the feelings of attraction and affection that were finally mutual between them.

"I don't hold anything against you...or your past self..I know you never meant me any harm and my own past self knows that too, even if he is still freaked out..."Danny said.

"We should go find them...but how do we explain to them the situation without changing our past?...'Starfire asked him, not wanting their entire relationship to undo itself because of this entire incident.

"We'll think of something...no matter what, I won't let anyone undo our relationship..."Present Danny said.

"Really?..."Present Starfire said in a playful tone and Danny smiled at that.

"Really! Despite the fact that things were tough at first Kory, I wouldn't change a minute of it since it lead to where we are now..."He said, in a voice of utmost sincerely

It made present Starfire smile widely as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears at hearing such words from him and knowing that he really meant them.

"Oh, darling..."Present Starfire whispered to him.

"Oh, Kory..."Present Danny whispered back, before gently kissing her on the lips, which the red haired beauty immediately returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

They remained like that for a few moments, until-

"_**W-What the heck?!..."**_

Danny and Starfire pulled away and turned around to see a wide eyed, disbelieving Danny Phantom.

Then, in another direction, they heard a loud, feminine gasp and turned to see another Starfire, looking just as shocked...and maybe interest until her eyes landed on the copy of herself and she, for some reason, is frowning now.

"What is going on here?...'Past Starfire asked.

Present Danny and Present Starfire looked at them in alarm, while Present Danny muttered this under his breath.

"Crud..."

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Past Meets Present_**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there.

Sorry that I have been a MIA for a while. I have recently moved to a new town and I don't have a PC, so I can't update as frequently as I used to. I used my brother's laptop to write this chapter today (thanks again, bro).

I don't know when i will be able to afford my own PC, so until then, I am trying to write at least one chapter a week.

Sorry for the inconveniences.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** And it's just going to get worse...or better, depending on your point of view.

**Miss Geek: **I'm glad that you liked them. Also, I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait.

**Dreams Come True 996: **You could say that again.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Past Meets Present

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 5: Past Meets Present_**

_Previously_

_"Oh, darling..."Present Starfire whispered to him._

_"Oh, Kory..."Present Danny whispered back, before gently kissing her on the lips, which the red haired beauty immediately returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close._

_They remained like that for a few moments, until-_

_"__**W-What the heck?!..."**_

_Danny and Starfire pulled away and turned around to see a wide eyed, disbelieving Danny Phantom._

_Then, in another direction, they heard a loud, feminine gasp and turned to see another Starfire, looking just as shocked...and maybe interest until her eyes landed on the copy of herself and she, for some reason, is frowning now._

_"What is going on here?...'Past Starfire asked._

_Present Danny and Present Starfire looked at them in alarm, while Present Danny muttered this under his breath._

_"Crud..."_

* * *

_Earlier that evening_

Danny had flown as far away as he could after his accidental kiss with Starfire, but to his surprise, she didn't chase him with full intent to kiss and squeeze him until he passes out like she usually does.

"Looks like I lost her..."Danny said as he looked around and saw no sign of his pretty but crazy alien admirer.

Now he had to to actually think.

Now he had some space and air to breath, his last encounter with the cute but crazy alien princess replayed in his mind and he noticed something he didn't realize at the time due to his fear and desire to get as far away from her as possible but now he couldn't help but notice something was different.

_"It's weird but she almost looked..like she notice that I was uncomfortable.._."Danny thought.

Befotre he could ponder on it further, a familiar voice that made Danny feel fuzzy in his chest and a cold chill run down his spine at the same time, was heard.

"Oh, darling! You may be hiding but Starfire will find you!..."Was shouted in a lovesick, peppy voice that can only belong to one person.

Starfire

"Well, that didn't last long..."Danny mumbled before he started looking for a hiding place.

He soon saw the park and flew fast there, hoping to hide in a tree or a bush or something. Anything to protect him from Starfire and her crazy crush on him.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!..."Danny said as he frantically searched for a hiding spot.

He soon found a tree with a lot of dense leaves he could shield himself with.

Hw sat there...deep inside...being patient.

"This should do for now..."Danny said.

"Now I know what they meant when they made that earthly saying of the sitting within a tree..."A feminine voice said.

Past Danny froze upon hearing that voice. He turned to his left and saw his alien stalker sitting on the branch next to him, sending him lovey dovey looks.

"Uh oh..."Danny thought, still in shock who Starfire kept smiling at him in ab enamored way.

Before he could make a break for it, Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him closer and pressed her forehead against his, making green eyes look into green eyes.

"And if I am remembering correctly...there is also a part with the_ kissing_..."Starfire said flirtatiously to her captive.

She then grabbed Danny by the head, pulled him close and planted a big kiss straight on his lips.

_**MUAH!**_

Once she broke the kiss, Danny bolted away from her, rubbing his mouth as he tried to find a new hiding place.

"Why does this keep happening to me?! Is it really too much to ask for boundaries and breathing room?!..."Danny cried as he tried to fly faster to escape Starfire's amorous clutches.

He soon saw a big bush and dived inside, planning to his there until Starfire left the park.

Not the best plan but it's all he's got.

He flinched when he heard Starfire's voice but remained hidden, not wanting to give himself away.

"_If I stay totally still and don't make a sound...she won't notice me and will probably leave the park..."_Danny thought to himself, feeling his heart beating nervously as he saw Starfire float around, looking for him.

He really hoped she wouldn't start looking in the bushes.

"Danny Danny!..."Starfire called as she floated by, passing this part of the park, unaware of the Danny Phantom she has just passed by.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was gone, until something registered in his mind.

"Wait?...Did she call me "Danny"?..."Danny asked out loud.

This can't be right. Starfire only knows him as a male Tameranean named Phantom. She doesn't know his first name, he never got around to telling her.

"How the heck does she know? Something is going on here..."Danny muttered, his natural suspicions acting up.

Sure, he could go in the other direction and hide from Starfire until he got his full powers back but the fact remains is that Starfire is lose in Amity Park and whether he likes it or not, she is his responsibility.

Not to mention that he has had a strange feeling ever since he got home...

"I better keep a close eye on her..just in case..."Past Danny said as he slowly decided to go see what his alien admirer was up to, being ever so careful to hide behind anything he could find.

Just in case.

* * *

_With Past Starfire_

The smitten princess of Tameran was busy looking for her precious Phantom in order to continue with their _"date"._ He is once again playing the game of hard to get and Starfire enjoyed the challenge and even more, was looking forward to obtaining her prize, once she managed to find her bashful but handsome future husband.

"Phantom! Darling...I shall be finding you..."Past Starfire giggled.

She soon spotted him, she was about to fly fast and surprise him with a big hug and an even bigger kiss on the lips, until she noticed that he was sneaking around and Starfire looked curious.

"It seems he is taking the game of hide and seek again...It Looks like he is doing the seeking now...'Starfire said before smiling.

She decided to play along with this game and hide in a place that would make it easy for him to find her. She saw a big tree just several yards from there and quickly hid there, planning on letting him find her and then give him kiss as a prize for the fun game they have been playing.

However, as Past Starfire hid behind a tree, she heard her beloved's voice several yards away and decided to change location, to make it easier for him to find her..but to her surprise. She saw her beloved talking to someone. From the angle where she is right now, she couldn't see the other person but she could see her beloved and he was talking to someone.

Someone _female._

"Darling?..."Starfire thought and then gasped when she saw him kissing someone.

He is kissing someone who _**IS...NOT...HER!**_

"_**P-Phantom?!.**_.."Past Starfire whimpered before she felt tears form in her eyes and then felt her temper firing up.

Starfire immediately broke out of her hiding place, with every intent to demand an answer and maybe even her beloved's head and the head of whatever _grimplor_ who is trying to steal him from her...

Only to see something that made her stop and freeze in utmost shock.

Her Phantom was kissing someone...

He is kissing...her?

Wait, what?

* * *

_With Past Danny_

The oblivious time misplaced ghostly teen hero carefully tried to find his alien admirer, all the while, hiding to make sure that _she _can't find _him._

He soon saw her and she was talking to someone but due to the angle from where he hiding, he can't see who it is.

"Who is that?..."past Danny tried to get a closer look.

He then saw something he shouldn't. He saw Starfire kissing the other person. Past Danny was shocked by this since for the last 48 hours of his life, the only person Starfire tried to kiss was him.

He tried to get a closer look and when he didm he saw exactly who Starfire is kissing.

Him...

Wait, what?

He double checked and he saw the snow white hair, the glowing green eyes that were now closed , the black and silver jumpsuit with the DP symbol on it, He saw _himself,_ being kissed by Starfire and actually_ kissing her back._

And he actually looked like he was _enjoying_ it, too.

Past Danny snapped out of his shock and recalled and important fact. He is Danny Phantom and there cannot be two of him!

What is going on here?!

"_**W-What the heck?!..." **_He let out as he got out of his hiding place.

He saw himself and Starfire, who's arms were still around each other. He heard a gasp and looked and to his surprise, he saw _another S_tarfire, who'sown expression could be identical to his but he didn't notice that.

All he could notice is the fact that there is another Danny Phantom and two Starfire's.

**_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!.._**

* * *

_Present Time_

There was a moment of silence as the two versions of Danny Phantom and the two versions of Starfire were still silent and in shock.

One Starfire broke the silence, the one from the past, only to say this.

"Two of my darlings?!..."Past Starfire said, feeling a strange sent of excitement at the thought of it...only for her eyes to land on her own copy and remembered that this is no light matter.

There are two Danny's and two Starfire's.

Past Danny sent a suspicious look at the other two and he didn't know which Starfire is the real one but he was glad that the two of them weren't trying to get with him right now.

"Okay, whats the story?..."Past Danny demanded as his hands glowed and past Starfire looked just as suspicious as she went to the other Starfire.

The one that had been kissing Phantom...her _Phantom._..right?

"Whom are you? Are you Madame Rouge or some shapeshifting _grimplor_ who is trying to deceive me and my beloved!..."Past Starfire said, her hands and eyes glowing brightly.

She wasn't the only one making accusations. Past Danny still had his hands glowing as he made them.

"Is this another clone or Amorpho up to his old tricks, again? Talk!..."Past Danny demanded.

Present Danny and Starfire looked at each other and then their past selves and sighed.

"I believe that the best course of action is to explain the situation to them, darling..."Present Starfirr saif to Danny, who sighed.

"I guess so, Kory...Clockwork isn't going to like this..."Present Danny said with a ground.

Past Danny and Starfire looked surprised upon what he heard.

"Kory?..."Past Starfire questioned.

"Clockwork?..."Past Danny asked, wondering what the old time master is up to right now.

Present Danny walk up to them, his hand raised in a surrendering gesture.

"Calm down you two, I'll explain everything but first, please stand down...we are all friends here..._sort of._.."Present Danny said.

Past Danny and Starfire looked at him, unsure but nodded and stood down.

Present Danny sighed, turned to his Starfire and then their time displaced doubles.

"Okay...here is the thing..."Danny started to explain the long story.

* * *

_About 20 minutes later_

Present Danny explained the whole situation but left several details out, such as him being part ghost and other stuff Clockwork wouldn't approve of. He explained to them that they have accidentally been summoned to the future and that they are their older selves from a couple of months in time and they had been trying to get them back to their own time period.

When Past Danny asked them to prove it, Present Danny said this.

"When we were five, we both really wanted a puppy but mom and dad wouldn't let us since they were too much of a hassel but they got us a gerbil two years later, which Tucker killed when we were 11..."Present Danny said and that was enough to convince his younger self.

Past Starfire didn't need that much convincing, she could tell this was her older self but was confused on something.

"I am not understanding something..I have time traveled before, but I never met my future self since my being out of my time period, removed me from the future all together...why has that not happen here?..."Past Starfire asked.

"It's a little complicated but it's likely Clockwork's handywork..."Present Danny explained.

"Clockwork? Whom is this Clockwork?..."Past Starfire asked.

"A friend of mine..you'll meet him someday...he was real mad that we accidently summoned you guys and he wanted us to get you to send you both back to where you belong...'Present Danny explained.

"So...earlier tonight?...The Starfire I bumped into was..

"That was I...I am sorry again if I had made you umcomfortable..."Present Starfire said to the Past Danny, who actually looked surprised.

"_She...she's not obsessed with me in the future?..." _Past Danny thought.

Before he could ponder on it, Past Starfire spoke up once again, curious about something.

"So, in order to be the clear...you are the future Phantom of the period that it today? ..."Past Starfire asked.

"Yes, I am..."Present Danny said.

Past Starfire then turned her attentions to Past Danny, who flinched when he saw the funny look in her eyes and remembered that this one is _still_ crazy about him in every sense of the word.

_"Uh oh..."_

"Then the Phantom that is mine is you!..."Past Starfire said before she glomped Past Danny, who couldn't move away fast enough.

She soon started kissing her Phantom, who was struggling to break free from her amorous grasp...

_**MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!**_

"Oh, darling...I am most happy to see that you and I are still together in this point of the future..."Past Starfire said as she stole another kiss and started nuzzling his cheek.

"_**HELP!.**_.."Past Danny shouted before he broke free and tried to get way from his Starfire who giggled and started chasing him all over the park.

Stealing more kisses and nuzzles every time she caught him.

They forgot that their future selves where still here, looking embarrassed by what they were seeing.

"_Was I really this much of the crazy?.._."Present Starfire asked herself as she covered her face, ashamed of her past actions.

"_Was I really this much of a wuss?._.."Present Danny thought as he saw his past selfs desperation tp get away from his Starfire, who just wanted to kiss him.

He knew that she never meant him harm and yeah, while she could be rough with het affection and a little crazy, he figured his past self didn't have to react like this...

Did he _always_ react just like this?

The two continued to watch the chase, which didn't look like it would be ending soon.

"We should probably stop them before one of them gets hurt or they cause any property damage..."Present Danny said to his Starfire.

"Agreed..."Present Starfire said with a nod.

They flew to their younger selves, Past Starfire had Past Danny pinned to the ground and was making him play tonsil hockey with her, judging by the way he is squirming now.

Danny cleared his throat, getting their attention and he watched his past self get a much needed breath, even though he is still stuck in Past Starfire's arms.

"Look you two...As I said, Clockwork ordered us to send you both back.."Present Danny said as his younger self managed to wriggle himself out of her arms and floated a few feet away but kept close by.

"It is also getting very late in the nocturnal cycle of this planet and it would be best to send you both back to your proper time periods, the soon..."Present Starfire asked.

Her younger self, while still overwhelmed by her hormones and desires she felt around her Phantom, actually listened and nodded.

"You are the right...it would be best to return to our time periods...I do not wish to leave my friends waiting for me..."Past Starfire said, memories of her last time traveling incident haunting her.

Her older self heard this and nodded.

Past Danny, despite his experiences with Starfire, noticed that his older self seemed comfortable around her older self, who also seemed to be having some sort of control. He also knew that if it involves Clockwork, you can't take it lightly, he nodded too.

"Good...so, come on...it's time to send you both home.."Present Danny said and the others nodded.

"Agreed...'Present Starfire said.

"No need to tell me twice..."Past Danny said.

"I am agreeing also.."Past Starfire said.

The two sets of the same couple soon went to the skies, flying in order to find a way to get to Clockwork and to send their dopplegangers back to where they belonged, but as like other things they have experienced in their lives...

Some things are easier said than done.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Talking To Ourselves_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Dreams Come True 996: **Missing In Action. It basically means I have been off the radar lately. I hope that clears things up.

**Invader Johnny: **We shall find out soon enough...

**Runeion: **:)

**Guest:**Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Talking To Ourselves

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 6: Talking To Ourselves_**

The two sets of the super powered couple were still in the air. Present Danny and Starfire were in the front, leading the way, while their past selves were a few feet behind them, following them.

Or rather, Past Danny tried to follow them and Past Starfire was flying a _little too_ closely to him, making him a _little too_ nervous. Even more as she insisted on holding onto his arm during the entire flight, despite his protests.

Present Starfire saw this and still couldn't believe that not so long ago, she was like that in every encounter with her beloved. That she was too hormonal to see how uncomfortable and outright frightened she made him feel.

She stopped flying for a moment, getting the attention of her Danny in the process.

"What's wrong, Kory?..."Present Danny asked.

Present Starfire looked to their past selves and then to her boyfriend and sighed.

"I know that we are to send them back to the time period where they belong and that we must not change time...but there are some things...that I rather not happen again.." Present Starfire said to her boyfriend.

Present Danny realized what she is talking about and sighed, before he shook his head.

"I already forgave you a long time ago and things worked out...not to mention Clockwork is on our cases as it is...don't be bothered by it..."Present Danny said to her in a sincere voice, while she still looked bothered.

'Starfire! Please! I can't fly with you clinging to me like this!..."

"You are so the cute when you are the shy!..."

The present couple looked and saw what was happening with their past selves. Past Danny was blushing bright red and looking uncomfortable as Past Starfire was hugging him from behind very tightly, that she is practically making him carry her piggy back and judging from the look on his face, she doesn't realize that she was hugging him a little _too_ tightly.

Present Starfire saw this. She was the uncomfortable look on her past beloved's face and how her own past self was painfully oblivious to it all as she kept cuddling him and nuzzling him without his consent.

She stopped flying and turned around and floated towards them.

"Excuse me, me of the past?..."Present Starfire asked to her younger self.

"_Hmmm..._"Past Starfire let out but didn't let go of her Danny just yet.

"I wish to speak to you in a more private setting for a few moment..."Present Starfire requested and her Danny heard this.

"Kory!..."Danny said.

"Do not be worrying, darling! I will not tell her anything of our future...just our now..."Present Starfire said to her boyfriend.

Present Danny thought about that and sighed.

"Fine but be careful...Clockwork is peeved enough as it is..." Present Danny said.

Present Starfire nodded and turned to her double, who let go of her Danny, who looked relieved. However, Past Starfire quickly stole a kiss, surprising her Danny and making him blush and squirm again.

_**MUAH!**_

Once she broke the kiss, she sent him those bedroom eyes once again.

"I shall be returning in only a moment, darling!..."Past Starfire giggles while present Starfire sighed before taking her arm and leading her to a more secluded place to have their conversation.

Leaving the two Danny's behind. One of them looking concern while the other one is still red in the face and wiping his mouth with his arm.

* * *

_With the two Starfire's_

The two versions of the Tameranean princess landed in a nearby alley for their private conversation. One with a happy, curious smile on her face and the other with a slightly more serious one.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about, older version of myself?..."Past Starfire asked and Present Starfire tried to figure how to talk to herself about Danny, without disrupting the time stream.

"The reason I have requested to speak to you is because I would like to talk to you about..Phantom...y_our_ Phantom..."Present Starfire said.

It's been a long time since she has called Danny just _"Phantom",_ or at least it feels like a long time to her.

Her Past self smiled widely at the mention of her...or rather..their beloved and spoke as happy as she can be.

"Oh, Phantom...it makes me feel so much of the happy feeling to see that we are still in the relationship..."Past Starfire said as she spun around in a circle, her smile as big.

Present Starfire had an awkward smile on her face as she tried to speak.

"Yes...um...about our Phantom...um..."Present Starfire paused, not sure how to ask this without disrupting time or whatever Danny said could happen now.

"I have seen that he is no longer the shy anymore in the future..."Past Starfire said and Present Starfire blinked.

"Well..uh...I suppose he is less shy in comparison..."Present Starfire admitted while her past self giggled and looked very interested now.

"I am aware that I cannot ask questions but I have no need for them... I saw how you both kissed and how much of the romantic he was being...I can see for myself that we are happy with our beloved, are we not?..."Past Starfire asked and Present Starfire couldn't lie.

She is happy with Danny...now that they worked out their issues but how...

"Yes, I am happy with him but..."She paused.

"But what? is something wrong?..."Past Starfire asked.

"Well...until he feels...less of the shyness...perhaps for now, you may try and be...more of the slow..."Present Starfire asked and Past Starfire looked confused.

"The slow? Are we moving too fast?..."Past Starfire asked.

_"In many ways...yes..._"Present Starfire thought before answering.

"I cannot say now but until you return to your time period, can you try and be more of the slow with your beloved, this is a rather stressful situation and it would be best to focus for now..."Present Starfire said.

Past Starfire thought about it and nodded.

"I am understanding...I love my Phantom but I suppose I can try and wait until we return home to continue with our affections..."Past Starfire said.

That will have to do for now...

Present Starfire said nothing to that and felt a little frustrated that she can't change the past but at the very least for right now, she got her past self to focus more on their problem and also hopefully gave the past Danny a little more space.

She just wished she could have done more.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With the two Danny's_

While Starfire took her younger self for a private chat, the two Danny's waited for their return, though Past Danny wondered why his older self didn't suggest making a break for it.

"Why do you think they are...uh...talking about?..."Past Danny asked his somewhat older but thankfully not evil future self.

"Nothing dangerous, I am sure..."Present Danny said.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, before Past Danny spoke up again, wanting to ask him something for a while now.

"Okay, so what's the deal with Starfire?..."Past Danny asked.

"What do you mean?..."Present Danny asked in a clueless tone.

"You know what I am talking about...why do you seem...I don't know...okay to be around her and how come your Starfire actually seems less crazy and since when does she know our name is Danny?..."He asked.

"How-

"I heard her calling you in the park?..."He clarified and his older self sighed.

"I can't tell you much since Clockwork is peeved as it is...but...let's just say we get to know her better and that...things will work out...Present Danny said and his younger self looked confused.

"Work out?...'He asked.

Present Danny however, thought about his entire relationship with Starfire from the moment they met, up until now.

The moment they met, there was a brief but instant attraction on those parts until her obsessiveness kicked in and he tried to stay away from her, but several more encounters, adventures and facing countless foes together helped him get to know her better and found stuff about her that made him sincerely fall for her and they managed to work out their issues and start over and now...

He is happy that she has become a part of his life and he doesn't want that to change.

"What's with that look?..."Past Danny asked, sounding like he is disturbed about something.

"Huh?..."Present Danny asked.

"I asked you a question about Starfire, and now you are just standing there with a goofy look on your face and you're blushing too!..."He accused.

Present Danny realized that he is right and looked a little embarrassed and tried to act casual.

"Uh...Oh..um..well..."Present Danny tried to recover.

"Exactly what relationship are we going to have with Starfire? You said that a few months have passed and she is still around..."Past Danny asked, feeling a little nervous as he thought to that kiss they had in the park..

The one that didn't look _one_ sided.

Sure, he has kissed Starfire before by his own choice, when they had been dancing in that store on the night they met, but he had just been carried away from the romantic moment, that was it and he regretted it after she pounced on him and had a hormonal frenzy as a response.

Sure, Starfire is pretty and she is sweet but she is too wild and crazy for him..though her future self did seem to have some control...

So, does this mean she calms down somewhere along the road?...but how would _he_ feel about her in that case?

His future self blushed, he didn't confirm anything but he also didn't deny anything either. The ambiguity made Past Danny cautious.

Okay, it's not that he didn't think about Starfire in _that_ way, it was next to impossible not to given the circumstances but her obsession with him and lack of boundaries was the deal breaker, not to mention the fact that she still thinks he is an alien like her. There is also the matter that his ghostly powers are making her emotions extreme!

But they seemed alright in the future?

What happened?

Before he could ask more about that, the two version of Starfire returned and the Future Starfire said that they should go find Clockwork as soon as possible and her younger self agreed.

They all flied and past Danny tried not to focus on the Starfire that was right next to him, but thankfully wasn't riding on his back anymore. But his eyes were on the Starfire in front of him, standing next to his future self and he actually looked...happy around her.

Really happy...

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Teaming up _**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** That was what I was going for:)

**Runeion: **First, thank you :). Also, you never truly know with him...

**Miss Geek: **How's this?

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Teaming Up

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 7: Teaming Up_**

The two groups of Danny and Starfire continued flying. There was a silence among the four of them.

Each one of them having their own sets of thoughts right now, over their very bizarre situation.

_"I am hoping the very much that my past self will heed my warning..." _Present Starfire thought to herself.

_"I wonder what Starfire was talking about with her past self...I just hope Clockwork won't make a big deal over it...whatever...the sooner we get them to him, the sooner he can fix this mess and I might be able to get some sleep tonight..." _Present Danny thought as he looked to his girl and then his past self and her past self, who are also deep in thought.

_"Oh! My future darling is looking at me! I am so happy that he is the less of the shy...I am wondering how happy my current darling is about how much closer we are in our relationship in the near future..." _Past Starfire said as she sent a smitten look to Past Danny, who blushed and gulped.

_"She's got that look in her eye again...at least she didn't jump me this time...I really can't believe that I am going to have to deal with her for months in the future...but maybe it won't be so bad...at least her future self is sane and I don't think my future self is all that reluctant to be around her..." _Past Danny thought as he looked at Past Starfire.

Only to flinch when he saw the lovey-dovey look she was giving him and turned away, blushing. It got worse when he heard her giggling and whispering **_"adorable"._**

"Is everything okay back there?...'Present Danny asked and Past Starfire continued giggling.

"We are the fine, my future darling!..."Past Starfire said before giggling again.

Before either of the present versions could say anything to that, they suddenly heard the sound of sirens and people screaming.

"What is happening?..."Past Starfire asked, worried.

"Trouble..."Present Danny said as his eyes narrowed as he flew forward to the source of the noise.

Present Starfire fired him.

Past Danny was about to fly after them, only to see Past Starfire actually fly past him...to the same direction as the sounds of the screams.

Past Danny blinked, before shaking his head and also fallowing them...

To whatever problem the town is facing right now...

* * *

Present Danny and Starfire flew down town and saw a fire consuming an entire building and they also saw that the fire department was having trouble dousing all of the flames.

"Danny...I can hear people screaming within the building...they are trapped!..."Present Starfire said in alarm.

"Well, we will just have to get them out!..."Present Danny said, only for their doubles to appear and Past Starfire gasped in horror.

"Oh man! We got to-

"No, We got to! We'll get the people out of the building, you two stay out of sight before people notice that there are two Phantom's and two Starfire's..."Present Danny ordered.

"But-..."Past Starfire started but her future self silenced her.

"We are not having any of the time! We must do the hurrying!...'Present Starfire said as she took Danny by the arm and he nodded.

The two of them flew inside the building to find the people trapped inside, leaving their past selves in the air. Past Danny looked uncomfortable to see the fire and be told not to help, even if technically speaking, he is helping stop it.

"Oh..."Past Starfire said as she looked troubled.

"Starfire?..."Past Danny asked.

"Darling, I am aware that your future self is having the point but...we cannot just...do nothing!...'Past Starfire said and Past Danny was surprised to see the look in her eyes.

It's not the crazed infatuation or fawning he has seen the last few days of his life...he saw a genuine concern for the safety of others, not caring of what danger she'd have to face.

Despite the mixed feelings he has had around her these last few days, Danny smiled at her and nodded.

"Then let's not..."Past Danny said with a smirk, while Past Starfire smiled.

* * *

_Inside the burning building_

Present Danny used his intangibility and ice powers to protect himself and his Starfire from the flames. They managed to find about five people in total. Two small children, a teenage girl, an old man and a middle aged woman. They knew that there were more people in the higher levels of the building but they were the nearest.

"Do not worry...we shall get you all to safety..."Present Starfire said as Danny used his powers and fazed them.

"Thank you!..."The people they rescued all said as they ran to get someone safe.

"Now for the others...Come on Kory...we got to get to the upper level...'He said.

"I...believe we already are..."She said and Danny was confused before looking and seeing their past selves also going to the flaming building, no doubt trying to save whomever is trapped inside.

"Why does that not surprise me?..."Present Danny said with a groan.

"Let us go and help them, what matters the most now is helping those people..."Present Starfire said.

Present Danny nodded and they went back to the burning building.

* * *

_With Past Danny and Starfire_

The time misplaced duo both managed to get to the building, and Past Danny, despite the limitations he is still facing regarding his powers, managed to get an old couple out of the fires.

"I got you guys..."He said as he was about to land...when all of a sudden.

_**"My kids!..."**_

Past Danny heard a woman call out, he turned around and saw two children were seen on the window of the 3rd floor. Danny was about to fly there when a certain redhead flew past him, beating him there.

"Huh?..."He said as he realized it was Starfire.

His Starfire...

Past Starfire flew in and pulled the two children out, then lightly brought them to the ground, where the mother hugged them.

"Thank you, young lady." She said between tears of joy as she held her children tightly.

"You are the welcomed." Past Starfire said.

Once the mother left with her kids, Past Danny landed near her, letting the old couple go as well.

"Wow..." He looked at her with almost the same level of interest she does to him.

She notices and, instead of her usual level of affection, blushed and smiled.

Suddenly the flames of the building roared louder, even as the firemen tried to douse it's flames, it was too strong and they heard screams coming from the seventh floor of the building. That's when their older selves came to and despite some disagreements, they heard the screams.

They said nothing, they just nodded and flew together to the seventh floor.

* * *

They arrived and the flames was growing harder and harder.

"I can hear them, they are close...we need..."The flames were too strong and a chunk of the debris started to fall...

"**_AHHH!.._**.'A little old woman, having been dizzy from the flames, had fallen and saw the debris about to fall on her.

_**"NO!.**_.."Both Danny's shouted.

They were about to dive in but the two Starfire's both reacted on instinct and flew down at the same time, Past Starfire picked the old woman up and got her to a safe area, while the Present Starfire used her starbolts and destroyed the debris before it hit the ground.

Both Danny's looked, one was feeling proud while the other was astonished.

"Wow..."Past Danny said.

"You can say that again..."Present Danny said, proud of his girl

The two of them...

"Come on, let's get the rest of them..."Present Danny said and his past self nodded.

They managed to get the remaining people out of the flaming building and the fire fighters finally managed to extinguished all of the flames. The people were cheering.

"**_HURRAY FOR PHANTOM AND_**...**_company?_**...'The people saw the two sets and Present Starfire thought fast.

"A...new ability..."She explained and the people didn't argue.

_"Way to go, Kory.._."Present Danny thought, pleased that things seemed to have worked out.

Sort of...

* * *

_Up In the sky_

Once the fire was done, the two groups left before the reporters arrived to ask some unwanted questions.

Including _**WHY**_ there are two Danny Phantom and two Starfire's.

They were high in the sky and Past Danny was actually willingly talking to Starfire on his own free will, having been impressed by her heroics he had witness tonight.

"Wow, Starfire! that was awesome! The way you saved those kids...and then that old woman from the debris ..."Past Danny said, praising her.

The red haired alien princess smile as she blushed.

"I thank you, darling...It was also most glorious how you helped all those people yourself..."She said and the Past Danny rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Thanks...you know, you were really brave back there..."He couldn't help but admit.

"Well, I am a member of the Teen Titans...we rescue people everyday..."Past Starfire said.

"You're with a team of superheroes? That's so cool! You never told me that..."Past Danny said, actually impressed.

"Oh, I fear that I might have been too busy smothering you with my lips to...say anything..."She said, looking embarrassed.

She then yawned a bit, feeling a little tired.

"Are you alright?...'He asked, concern.

"I am feeling a little of the tired...no, a lot of the tired..."She yawned again.

Past Danny, despite the situation he was in, remembered that he originally was suppose to tire her out before this little detour in time.

Looks like that mission was accomplished.

"_Still..."_He thought about her, she clearly likes and trusts him, he supposed the least he could do is end things right with her, since she did help him save those people.

"I got you..."He said as he held onto her, and paused when he looked into her tired but tender green eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, the starry night sky surrounding them, making it a more romantic setting for them.

Past Danny was actually stunned for a moment, not taring away from her gaze.

"_Has..has she always been so-..._"His eyes were still focused on hers and he felt..._something_ stir within him as he held her face, still looking into her eyes.

For once, he felt no fear...

No hesitation...

No reluctance...

Past Starfire leaned a little forward but not all the way, being too tired to but she also didn't need to. Past Danny leaned and closed the gap between them, kissing her willingly.

He didn't care about the past or the future, of her getting the wrong idea about his feelings for her or anything else.

He wanted to do this...

They parted and they smiled.

"Koriand'r..."She whispered to him.

"What?..."He questioned.

"My name...Starfire...in our tongue...is Koriand'r..."She said and Danny looked at her surprised.

Before anything else could happen, they heard a light coughing noise and turned around and saw their future selves , only a few feet away.

They had seen the entire recreation of their encounter at the Eiffel tower, but here in Amity Park.

"You guys totally forgot that we were here...didn't you?..."Present Danny said, and Past Danny actually let go of his Starfire and looked embarrassed.

The two blushed, even past Starfire, despite how tired she is right now, blushed and smiled a little sheepishly, while Past Danny was red and feeling really awkward right now.

Present Starfire giggled and Present Danny just smiled.

"Can we just get back to our own timeline now?..."Past Danny said, the redness in his cheeks still refusing to leave his face.

"I believe that I can make that happen..."A new voice said, startling the group of teenagers.

"Who said that?..."The tired Starfire asked, not letting her fall asleep yet due to their situation.

Suddenly a new figure appeared and both Danny's smiled.

"Clockwork..."They said.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on A Timeless Romance_

**_Fixing things_**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank NeoMark for suggesting Starfire to save children...you rock, my good friend! :)

Also, yes..Part of the kiss scene is just like in the chapter 'Eiffel In Love" from the original story.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Runeion: **Well, Past Starfire is a little crazy and Past Danny is really stressed right here ;)

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Miss Geek: **At the very least it worked...for now.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Fixing Up AKA The End

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**A Timeless Romance**

**_Chapter 8: Fixing Things AKA The End_**

_Previously_

"_Can we just get back to our own timeline now?..."Past Danny said, the redness in his cheeks still refusing to leave his face._

_"I believe that I can make that happen..."A new voice said, startling the group of teenagers._

_"Who said that?..."The tired Starfire asked, not letting her fall asleep yet due to their situation._

_Suddenly a new figure appeared and both Danny's smiled._

_"Clockwork..."They said._

* * *

The two Danny's and Starfire's were now in the presence of the ever vigilent, mostly peaceful but sometimes snark master of time.

Both Starfire's were stunned by his presence and past Starfire, due to being very sensitive around ghost energy, frowned at the sight of the unfamiliar being.

"Who are you?!..."Past Starfire said as her hands glowed in warning.

"Relax, Starfire...this is Clockwork, a friend of mine.."Past Danny said and the time misplaced alien princess calmed down.

Present Danny floated to him, his arms crossed.

"Well, here they are, Clockwork...just like you asked..."He said.

"Good...now it shouldn't be too hard to send them back to their time periods..."Clockwork said.

"You truly have the power of controlling time?...'Past Starfire asked and Clockwork nodded.

"Yes, and don't worry! I will send you both back from the moment you both were taken out of your periods...time will go exactly as it was before..."Clockwork said.

"How?...'Past Danny asked and the time Master's hands and staff glowed as he hit both Past Danny and Past Starfire on their heads with his staff, but instead of yelling, their eyes started glowing green and their future counterparts were concerned.

"What is happening?..."Starfire asked.

"I am wiping away their memories of this entire incident...they won't remember anything, so no paradoxes will be made...'Clockwork said and Present Danny was concern.

"You can do that?.."He asked.

"My friend, you should know that I can do many things..."Clockwork said as he made the glowing stop but Past Danny and Starfire were not moving.

"I would bring you both to my tower to watch me send them back..but I do not think young Starfire is ready for another trip to the Ghost Zone just yet..."Clockwork teased and Starfire blushed.

So did Danny as he remembered what happened the last time Starfire was there, being surrounded by so much ghostly energy and what it lead to.

"So, that's that...everything will go back as it was...no changes?..."She asked and Clockwork nodded.

For some reason, Present Starfire wasn't exactly thrilled by that, but she said nothing as the time master soon disappeared...with their doubles too.

* * *

_At Clock Tower_

The time master soon was in his domain, opened a new time portal and then turned to the from forms of Past Danny and Starfire. He had reversed their memories and even restored their energy levels to what they had been back from the time when they have left.

"Time to go home...'He said as he placed the two super powered teens back in 1990's Paris, France to resume one of many chases that, while not now, would eventually bring them one step closer in their relationship.

He then frowned as he noticed two more people in his realm and sighed.

It's the Observants...

"What do you two want?..."Clockwork said in an annoyed tone towards his employers.

"You know why we are here, Clockwork...It's about the two time travelers...'Observant #1 said in annoyance.

"I already sent them back to their proper time, just so you know..."Clockwork said.

"Only _after_ you let them come in contact with their older selves, we demand to know why you let them do that instead of handling the situation yourself..."Observant #2 demanded.

"I just felt that since they were the ones to cause the little mixup, that they should be the ones to fix it..besides, I made it so that the past couldn't be change..."Clockwork said with a shrug.

"You just made them do it for your own amusement...you knew from the beginning that the girl would have opened the time window and did nothing to stop it, admit it..."Observant #1 said and Clockwork smirked, despite himself.

"While I may know everything, and while yes, I could have easily stepped in to prevent it, sometimes people need to fix messes they make...besides..."He said in a sly way.

"What?...'Observant #2 demanded.

"Ever now and again, people need a little blast from the past..."Clockwork said.

"The past is unchanged..."Clockwork said as he pointed to the time window and showed an image of Past Starfire and Past Danny, both with no memory of their little trip, sharing a kiss at the Eiffel tower, just like the first time around.

"And Danny and Starfire are still together, their feelings for each other are unchanged as well...if anything, I believe that accepting their past has helped them appreciate what they have even more now..."Clockwork said.

The Observants still didn't look pleased.

"It was still a stupid risk to take, just to play matchmaker for those two, who by all intents and purposes, weren't even suppose to meet in the first place..."Observant #1 said with his arms crossed.

"Danny and Starfire have a big future ahead of them and whether you agree or not, the bond they have together will play a big part of it...besides, they make a cute couple..."The time master said.

One observant still looked annoyed, but was surprised when his partner spoke up.

"Well...I hate to admit it, but they are kind of entertaining to watch..."The other Observant, the one who had been his guest a few times, admitted with a shrug, while his partner looked incredulous.

"Just be careful Clockwork, whatever happens between those two now will be your responsibility..."The first Observant said.

"I know..but they again, i know all..."Clockwork said with a smirk.

Soon the two Observants had left and Clockwork checked the timeline again. He said Danny and Starfire, the present ones still together.

* * *

_Preset Time_

_With Danny and Starfire_

"Will they be...the alright?..."Starfire asked and Danny nodded.

"Yeah...Clockwork is the time master and if he says he will send them back where they belong...he will...'Danny said, fully trusting his time based friend.

Starfire smiled, before it shranked a bit. Danny noticed.

"Are you alright?..."He asked and she sighed.

"I am...or I shall be...I know that it is the good that we sent them back to where they belong...and that our time together has not changed but...a small part of me...cannot help but wish...that I had seen the truth sooner, rather than later..."Starfire said, guilt evident in her voice.

Danny saw this and sighed, he knew that tonight was pretty awkward, having to personally see her past self be all lovesick over his past self, who was very uncomfortable with the affection at worst and being to oblivious to notice it.

'Hey, Kory..."Danny said.

"What?..."Starfire said, only to be silenced when he kissed her on the lips.

She kissed back, despite the initial surprise.

Once they seperated, he gave her a tender look.

"There...I think that makes us more than even..."Danny said, referring to the first time she stole a kiss from him.

Starfire blinked in surprised and blushed a bit, before Danny hugged her, holding her close.

"I know that we had a funny start...but to be with you like this...right now...I wouldn't change a minute of it...not one bit..."He whispered to her and Starfire smiled, trying hard not to try.

"Oh, Danny...'She said in a happy, loving voice.

The two kiss once more and looked into each other's eyes.

Before Danny yawned a bit, looking tired.

"Are you the alright?...'She asked.

"I'm fine...just tired...man, what a night...dealing with time travel, a fire and our relationship..."He yawned once more and Starfire smiled.

"Then I believe it is..for the best for us to return to our homes...'Starfire said and Danny, despite how tired he is, nodded.

They soon arrived to Fenton Works, Danny used the gem to send Starfire back to the Titan's Tower, before returning to his room, finally going to sleep.

Yes, it really was quite an adventure.

Dealing with time travel, romance, misunderstanding, rescues and accepting the past as it is.

All is well, that ends well...I suppose...

**_The End_**

* * *

_And done, short but sweet. A little something I made out of my love for the **DannyxStarfire** pairing and NeoMark's great story of them being together :)_

_Anyway, I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for:** Dreams Come True 996, ****Invader Johnny, Miss Geek, NeoMark**_ and _**qazse, Runeion.**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

**A/N(1):** I would also like to say thanks again to NeoMark for letting me make this little side story, you rock, my good friend! :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

Also, feel free to add any tropes to the TV Tropes page for this story and_** A**** Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance.**_

For old times sakes, here are **REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** :)

**Runeion: **Thank you :)

**Miss Geek: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
